The present invention relates to a window device for a motor vehicle with a transparent first pane including a first structure for coupling out light, a transparent second pane which is connected in parallel with the first pane, and a lighting device for coupling light into the first pane. The present invention also relates to a driver assist system with such a window device and a motor vehicle with a driver assist system.
Vehicles have slidable panes with which windows in the vehicle body can be opened and closed. Whether a window is open or not cannot always be recognized at first sight. Therefore there is a need to more clearly indicate the opening state of the window to the vehicle occupants.
In addition, modern vehicles have numerous assist systems. On one hand the driver is to be supported when driving the vehicle (for example lane assist, takeover warning system, distance warning system) and on the other hand passengers can also be warned (for example they can be warned of a passing bicycle when exiting). These assist systems mostly provide visual indications or warnings. It is therefore important to provide these visual indications and warnings at sites which are located in the viewing direction of the passengers.
A window device of the generic type is known from the printed publication DE 103 13 067 A1. There, a vehicle roof with an adjustable nontransparent cover for selectively closing or releasing a roof opening is described. On the bottom side of the cover plate a transparent plate is fastened which can be illuminated at an edge by a light source and is configured so that light introduced at the edge exits by means of scattering or reflection toward the interior of the vehicle. For example, the light can be coupled out by means of indentations which were introduced into the screen by laser engraving. Also, lines or points or two-dimensional structures can be disposed on the screen for example by means of screen printing for coupling out the light. On the side of the plate which faces toward the interior of the vehicle a scatter screen is provided which is formed by a second thin screen and which is for example glued to or laminated with the plate.
From Patent DE 198 52 593 B4 a device for illuminating an interior space is known which device is configured as surface light. The light generated by a light source is coupled into the plate via a plate edge and is scattered at scatter sites in the plate into all directions.
Further, DE 10 2009 047 878 A1 shows a roof window for a motor vehicle which includes a light source for introducing light into the transparent wedge-shaped, essentially solid body.
A roof window with lighting is also described in the printed publication EP 1 903 359 A2. There, lighting means are arranged at the circumference of a layered screen.
Further, the printed publication DE 203 06 311 U1 discloses an arrangement for generating animated visual effects in partially transparent plastic screens. Surfaces of the screens are matted with a laser beam. Light is coupled in via the side surfaces. The arrangement can have multiple screens arranged on top of each other. By temporally varying illumination of the individual screens animated images are generated.
Finally, the printed publication DE 101 47 267 A1 discloses a braking light system for vehicles. A stream lighter shines a bundled light beam into the border of a rear window. The light beams are retained in the screen by total reflection. When the light beams encounter a region in the screen which causes a light diffraction or light reflection under a defined angle, the light beams leave the glass screen. Such light refractors can consist of multiple “intersecting lines” arranged in parallel and can be placed at a site, which is provided for braking lights.